Making the Grade
by florescka
Summary: Alfred is failing his Russian class and he has to make up for it by working on Mr. Braginski. US/Russia, AU, One-shot.


_Authors Comments: I tried to correct all grammar mistakes, I really did! But, you know, I'm not perfect..... so..... yeah.... _

_Unfortunately, this isn't my story. It's my friend's idea and she wrote it. I just edited it and stuff. I have permission on publishing this, promise! _

_It's her first fic, so please don't hate!_

* * *

RRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG

"Come on Alfred-kun we should stop by my house for video-games" The small Japanese boy picked up his books and headed towards the door, stopping when he noticed that he wasn't following.

"Meet you there… I got to, um, do something first" He smiled and gave Kiku an over-enthusiastic thumbs up. His friend shrugged, and after giving him a questioning back-ward glance, mumbled,

"Well okay… just don't hurt anybody."

Then Kiku headed off towards the buses. The sad thing was that Alfred couldn't even tell if the comment was a joke. Alfred made his way to _his room._

In a couple of minutes the classroom was empty except for him and the teacher, who sat grading papers at his desk. It was quiet for a few tense moments, ugh, he hated awkward silence…. It was just so fucking _awkward._

He made his way in front of the teacher's desk.

"Sooo…. Ivan?"

"Please address a teacher by their last name, da?"

Mr. Braginski gave him a weird smile --that same creepy smile he uses to strangely pursuade people-- which seemed more like a threat than a peace offering. In fact, it made him want to run crying to Kiku (not that a hero would ever admit it).Why was his Russian teacher so damn weird? Why did he even take Russian as a class?

"Yah, whatever, look let's cut to the chase. I'm kind of failing your class-"

"A brilliant observation; I suppose you are not as stupid as you look. If you were, I doubt you would be able to walk and talk at the same time, da?"

He gritted his teeth at the blonde haired man's smirk, "And as much as I'd hate to admit it, because I'm awesome and everything and you are a bastard, I really need to pass your class…" He gave Ivan a kicked puppy expression he had learned from his brother.

His teacher gave him a piercing look before looking back down, "I don't think you've earned anything Mr. Jones… except maybe a spanking~" Yep, this guy was definitely a wacko. He had the mentality of a five year old. Who the hell gave him a license to teach students? Alfred made it his life's goal to find said person and kill him.

Then Alfred got a revelation.

"So there's nothing I can _do _for you that will get me a passing grade?" Alfred asked looking at his teacher with half-lidded eyes.

"Not unless you can get a new brain an-"

"I mean anything, _Mr. __Braginski"_ He licked his lip for emphasis and leaned forward onto the teacher's desk. Ivan's eyes widened as he realized what he was implying and then muttered something under his breath that sounded a lot like,

"_kolkolkol_"

He climbed onto the desk, sending a couple of papers (all F's with little smiley faces next to them) flying to the floor. By this time Ivan had recovered from his initial shock and with one hand, he grabbed the cuff of his shirt. Face to face, their breaths mingled and the mere inches that their faces stood apart from each other made his pulse speed up.

"You want to play _these_types ofgames, мойстудент?"

"да" He muttered, ashamed at letting the accursed Russian words spill from his mouth. His mind quickly went blank as the taller man crashed their lips together causing him to let out a squeak of protest as he felt a tongue enter his mouth.

A second strong hand pulled him onto the childish man's lap; their body's grinding together for sweet, electric friction causing him to moan blissfully as Ivan pulled away.

"Ahhh…."

"So you are good at _something _Alfred," A shiver ran up his spine as a tongue began to play with his ear, "But if you really want to pass then I need to see more work on your part, dа?"

"A-ah shut up, Commy." Working, psh, he was working! Well, no, in reality he had just melted into his enemy's hands at the first kiss. Totally NOT cool. Seriously, was he some sorta blushing virgin? "I'll show you what I can do."

He grinded slowly in the others lap waiting until he heard a soft groan as a reward for his foreplay. The feeling of their lengths pressed so tight together made him shiver in delight. He shifted his weight back and forth on Ivan's lap, teasing the flesh with his movement. Pressing small kisses on the taller man's chest, he slowly undid the buttons of his dress shirt.

As he continued giving Ivan wet kisses, Ivan's hands slipped under his shirt and tweaked his pinks nubs, "H-hey! I'm not a fucking girl, don't touch my chest!"

The sadistic man just chuckled, and let go of the spot he had been playing with, allowing him to continue downward. When he finally reached the lower region, he couldn't help but smirk at his hard work. He rubbed the spot, teasing the covered area with his tongue until Ivan roughly tightened his hands around his hair. "Seems like someone's impatient."

"It's no fun when you tease me, Alfred."

Using his teeth, he carefully undid the zipper, "God, you're so big ." He pulled down the man's briefs and licked tentatively at the head of the erect length; his eyes flickered upwards to watch his teacher moan as he continued to radiate downward.

"Mmm… you're a perverted Sensei."

Ivan grabbed his head and pushed in in needy want. Alfred almost gagged as he forced the whole thing into his mouth but continued to envelope the muscle in moisture. It was fun to explore his teacher's body.

"I-i-va-va-n" Was all he could whimper as he paused to get some air for his lungs, panting as he felt himself harden at the sight of Ivan moaning with sweet pleasure.

He sped up his pace, letting his saliva lubricate the thick shift. His tongue licked it, playing every now and then, causing Ivan to squirm in his grasp. Oh, he was definitely winning this little "mind" game that his teacher enjoyed playing with him.

"You-re m-mouth does such naughty t-things, да~"

Pulling his lips away from the aroused skin, he wrapped his fingers around it and pumped up and down. Alfred can already see the pre-cum dripping from the head, eager at his touch, as he pleased his teacher.

"You like it when I'm a bad boy don't you, Teacher?"

"Nnnnnggggghhh….Al-al-alfred."

"Yes?" He questioned innocently as he impishly watched the older man whimper his name. His heart speed up at the hot, lusty looks he was being sent. Sensual, sweaty fingers picked up the pace as they played with the other's body.

"I-I'm g-g-going to, ah, c-cum."

Ivan's hand gripped at his hair causing him to mewl in protest at the rough treatment. The taller man gave a load moan as the hot sticky substance covered his sweaty body.

"You're so fucking hot, Sensei."

Alfred licked the white, syrupy fluid covering his hands and face. Using only his mouth, he put on a show as he cleaned the salty substance from his chest and just as carefully from his Sensei's hardness. He wiped his glasses off before finally getting back onto his Ivan's lap. Grinning upward he awaited for recognition at his awesome work.

"Hmm… I'll admit you were better than I expected…"

Blushing, he licked the recovering man's ear and listened to his harsh intakes of breath for a few minutes until he could'nt take the silence.

"Yosh! I'm fucking awesome at giving blow jobs! I think that was totally "A" worthy," He said burying his head into Ivan's large, muscular chest.  
"Definitely a "B", моялюбовь, and who said you were allowed to cuddle?"

"That was an "A" dammi- Hey did you just call me your love, Ivan? That is _so _not cool, man"

"Look at that, you're learning already," The Russian laughed as he pushed him off of his lap. This time his smile finally seemed to reach his violet eyes,

"Put on a school girl outfit and become one with me and then we'll talk about an "A", da?"

"In your dreams, Ivan!" He gathered his books and headed to the door, grinning in spite of himself, at the slightly arousing thought, but not before being stopped by the teacher's childish voice calling after him,

"I'll bring the outfit then, да?"

* * *

_Translations:__мойстудент: my student_

_Да: yes_

_моялюбовь: my love_


End file.
